Souls Bond: Fates Intertwined
by DajeMustard
Summary: Thea and Lee are in their first year of Hogwarts. One a muggle grown half-blood and one a spoiled but caring pure-blood. Read on as these two find each other and explore their bonds which make them who they are.


Author Notes: This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Not really used to it. So sorry for any mistakes or bad grammer. Not constant updates but updates will come. Story will also be posted on wattpad.

Warnings: Contain bxb relationships. Manipulative Dumbledore. Good Voldie. Creature fic.

Disclaimer: All OG character belong to J.K Rowling. All OC characters are mine.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

In the small town of Little Whinging a faint cry could be heard. A baby barely a day old cried virgorously, the pain in her scar intense and constant. A similar cry echoed far away in a manor in the middle of nowhere. These cries grew louder as the twin scars grew brighter and shined like a flashlight. Then silence...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Thea's POV**

"Freak!! Get down here and clean this up **NOW!!**"

I sighed. I could just imagine Charles downstairs red in the face, spit flying out of his mouth, and fists clenched ready to fight. Ever since my adoptive mother, Ava, died her husband has been taking it out on me. Making me do all the chores, and punishing me when it wasn't up to his standards. You see they were married before they adopted me and it was nice but then an accident happened. Me and her were in the car going to the mall when all of a sudden a drunk truck driver rammed into us from the front killing my mother and throwing me out of the car.

"**THEA!!!**"

I sighed once more and reluctantly got up from the rubbish they call a bed. Mentally preparing myself once more for hell I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway to see Charles looking up at me from the bottom of the staircase. Trying not to roll my eyes I start making my way to him all the while avoiding looking at his face. Once I made it to the bottom step there was silence for a moment

While grabbing by shoulder and grinning he says, "Freak I am having guests over in an hour to get Jr. into the football team, so you will clean the kitchen and make dinner for us. And have tea ready for us too. Don't forget."

Ah Jr. the reincarnation of the devil. He makes my life even harder than it has to be. Jr. was adopted by Charles after Ava died to take his mind of her. Jr. was 2 years older than me and liked to beat me around and make fun on me of being a freak and that's why no one else would take me from the adoption centers at home and at school.

I have been in the adoption center for as long as I can remember. I was adopted when I was 9. Everyone that showed interest in me were thrown off by the "intense look I had in my eye" and the "tattoo on the back of my left hand." I admit they were pretty weird I mean it wasn't everyday that someone was born with bright red eyes.

As I walked to the kitchen I was once again reminded why it haunted me to this day. Down the walkway leading to the kitchen I could see old pictures of Ava smiling down on me. These pictures were always in the back of my mind screaming at me.

I sighed once more. Seemed like I had been doing that all day. There was nothing really to live for here just constant slavery and neglect. Even though I am only 11 I understand that this is not normal. When Ava was alive I would get everything I've ever wanted. But now I don't even get a bed to sleep on or my own clothes to wear.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As I finished up the kitchen and making dinner I was once again punished for tearing the dish towel. I was sent to my room and was to be refused dinner for 1 day.

I trudged up the stairs all the while mittering how Charles is a pig and a butt.

"Ah, hmm maybe I'll just sleep" I said to myself while trying to fight a third yawn in the past minute.

I sat heavily on the floor of my little bedroom readying to fall asleep. But as soon as I go to fall asleep an annoying tapping sound at the window is heard. I try to ignore it sure it was just Jr.'s friends throwing rocks at my window. It stops for a few seconds...

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Ta-_

"**Oh my gosh!!!**" I yelled

Forcing myself off of the floor I look to the window fully expecting there to be scratch marks from the pebbles being thrown, only to be suprised. There, right outside my window sill, was an owl tapping on the windoe with it's beak. It was a beautiful brown barn owl looking to only be a baby.

"What in the world?" I said to myself now confused and a little suspicious.

Once I am fully upright I make my way slowly to the window, glad that Charles was busy talking to the people downstairs. As I make it to the window the owl suddenly hoots causing me to yelp. Hurridley placing my hands over my mouth I hope that no one heard me. Listening I hear the discussion downstairs continue without a hitch. Sighing heavily I continue to the window finally close enough to pry the window open.

As soon as the window is fully open the owl sticks her leg out. It seemed as though she were waiting on something. Looking closer I could see that there was some sort of letter attached to her leg. All the while still confused I untie the letter from her leg and watch as she hoots one last time and flies away.

"Well that was kind of strange" I say as I stand there in shock trying to process what have just went on.

Looking at the letter it seemed to be addressed to me, Thea, and said the room upstairs. Curious I turn over the envelope to find a wax seal on the back. Peeling the seal off I open the envelope to pull out a letter. It says:

_Dear Ms Tooley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-_

"..." I stare at the letter for a second expecting to hear laughter from the boys outside. I wait for a few seconds then, assuming I'm safe, I continue reading.

_\- Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment_

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I continue to blink at the letter with disbelieving eyes. I slowly move the letter by my side. Looking blankly into the wall I register _Witchcraft. _One moment I'm standing and the next I find the floor coming up to meet my face really fast.

**_THUMP!!_**

And sure enough the conversation downstairs pauses...

* * *

OK FIRST CHAPTER DONE I WILL MOST LIKELY BE UPLOADING A NEW CHAPTER IN 4 DAYS TIME. THANK YOU. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR INPUT AND I WOULD LOVE TO REPLY TO YOU.


End file.
